Star Light
by zenif
Summary: Um...Just read PLZ and rev. Rating could go up
1. Chapter 1

When I walk down the street I feel like I'm the only one there. I ignore the sounds of the busy streets and concentrate on getting home. My name in Namy I'm 17 and in 11 grade. Nothing much else to tell I got on the bus with my friends in front of me we had to stand up because there wasn't much room to sit down. Which when you think about it is kind of sad. I looked out the window as the houses pass us "Hey….HEY!" I look over "What's wrong Namy? You haven't said anything for a while; you can talk to me if you need to." I smiled at my friend Suki "Nothing's wrong I was just thinking is all" she stared at me for a minute like she didn't believe me but then smiled and looked out the window. "So, you look forward to the end of semester tests?" I laughed "Does anyone look forward to those?" we both broke out in a laugh.

I pulled the string when it came to my stop. I waved to suki and walked up to my house. I had to hurry and get ready we were going over to my friend's mom's house to eat dinner. My mom and her mom work together and they wanted to have a celebration because they won their last case. Yeah my mom is a lawyer I put my bag in my room and went over to my desk to check my e-mail. There was a few messages that I took care of and then I got off and walked over to my bed I laid down and grabbed the controller on my nightstand. There wasn't much to do until my mom got home I turned on the TV as soon as the light from the TV came on my cell phone rang I got up and checked who it was my mom was calling me. "Hello?" "Hi hon, you home?" "Yeah I'm home mom, just got in the door not too long ago you need something?" "Yeah, I need to to go ahead and head over to your friends I'll be over in a bit I already called she said it would be fine." "Alright mom, I'll get my stuff and head out now see you when you get there" we said our goodbyes and I closed my phone and put in on the nightstand. I walked over to my closet and got out a black skirt and a black sleeveless shirt and changed out of my school uniform. Mom would have had a fit if I went over in my school close.

I got my bag and walked out of the house, I made it to the end of my driveway before I got another call I check again this time it was Kina "hey" "hi, you on your way over?" "yeah I just got out of my house" "hey just wait there mom we are one road away mom said she would come get you" no sooner did she say that did I see her mom's car coming up the road Kina waved to me from the front seat I smiled and waved back. Her mom came to a stop and I got in the car, "Sorry, you have to sit with my younger brother hope it's okay" kina said as she looked back at me "It's fine, I don't mind" "Now don't get mad at me but my older brother changed his plans he is going to be there" I looked at her with wide eyes she put on the I'm sorry don't kill me look. We couldn't stand her older brother he was 19. He loved to mess with us with his friend Miroku, Yeah he was named after his dad. I wanted to hit my head on the back of the seat "Now, Now don't worry we made him promise that he wouldn't pull anything tonight" Kina's mom said I felt a little better she always made him leave us alone she even got kina a lock on her door so he couldn't mess with us when we had our sleep over's. I really didn't know what we ever did to him for the way he treated use, I think it was worse on his sister because he would always try to embarrass her so bad. I looked out the window and remembered the time kina had her boyfriend over oh it was HORRIBLE! She wanted to die, everything that her brother told him, I punched him in the gut for that one. Come to think of it kina and he are still together.

We pulled up into the drive way me and kina got our seat belts off and ran in when her mom stopped the car. Kina turned around at the door "you need any help mom?" her mother looked up "No it's fine you, and namy go on up to your room. "K" Kina turned around and ran up the to her room I was sitting on the edge of her bed waiting for her "what you want to do?" I looked around "we can play cards and listen to some music if you want?" "Sure, nothing really to do" she grabbed the CD's and I got the cards I sat down and got the mat spread out so we could keep the cards from going every were about that time I heard someone coming down the hall. "Crud!" I thought in my head Kina turned around her brother and Miroku where standing at her door "hey sis" he smiled and then looked down and me "hey namy" I glared at him "hi..." Miroku smiled I looked over at him "hey Miroku" I didn't have as much of a problem with him at least he would apologies for it besides kina told me once that her brother talked him into doing a lot of what they did. Kina frowned "You better not be up to something" kina said as she glared at her brother "I'm not" Miroku came in and sat down "you want to play to?" I asked "sure" said Miroku as kina sat down and started to separate the cards and mix them up I looked at Minoru "You want to play to?" I asked in a half hearted attempted to be nice he shrugged and sat down next to Miroku we played for a while kina and her brother where competitive so me and Miroku steered clear of that. I could see the look kina was giving her brother, it kind of scared me but at the same time it was funny me and Miroku got to a point in the game where we just sat and watched them play. "You cheated!" minoru said as his sister sat with a smirk on her face from beating him "No you just suck" I looked at Miroku and he looked at me we couldn't take it any more we broke out laughing it was just to fun minoru gave Miroku the death stare and he stopped he tried it on me but I just keep laughing "Is that supposed to scare me?" Kina laughed "You failed at that one" minoru looked back at his sister "Shut up!" I stopped and looked at him "come on it's just a game, it's supposed to be fun." "Where is the fun in it if you lose?" I stared at him for a minute then sighed "You really don't get that do you?" just about that time kina's mom came in "dinner is ready we" we all got up I helped kina clean up the cards.

When we where done we walked out of the room "So is Miroku's brother coming over?" kina smiled "yeah" I smiled "it's been a while sense you two started dating hu?" "Yeah, and dad still wants to shoot himself" we laughed "I'm sure he will get use to it someday" we made it to the kitchen I sat down and kina help bring the plates over to us. I would have but her mother would have a heart attack" a guest is not supposed to help with supper!" She would say kina's mother was really nice I enjoyed being over when I could her dad was kind of tight on things I remember hearing him scream all the way down the hill when he found out kina was dating miroku's older brother suko kina sat down next to me when the everyone had their plate kina's dad looked over at me "you haven't fun in school kid?" I looked up at him "you must be kidding?" he laughed "that's what kina said" we all laughed kina's mother sat down and we started to eat then the bell rang "I'll get it said kina as she ran to the door her dad had the shoot me look so I think he was expecting it to be suko I looked it was him and my parents kina's mom had already got them all plates and had them at the table.

It was a nice meal afterwards me and kina cleaned up the dishes it was her brother and miroku's turn but it would end up just being Miroku. We didn't think that would have been fair so me and kina took the job. We were cleaning when kina looked over at me "you want to see if it's okay with your mom if you stay the night?" she smiled hopefully "Sure, let me go ask real fast" I went into the living room kina followed behind to ask her mom if it was okay even though I knew her mom wouldn't care her dad told me once that I should just move in with as much time as I spend over. "Mom" kina said as she ran to her mother "her mom looked up at her "what is it kina?" "Is okay if namy stays the night?" she smiled "I don't mind I looked at my mom with hopeful eyes "I don't mind" she said with a smile. Kina's dad laughed and looked at his wife "see told you they would ask" I looked over at her brother he was smiling for some reason. I got a bad feeling in my stomach. When he smiled it mainly meant something bad was going to happen. Me and kina finished with the dishes and then went into the living room to join everyone kina sat in suko's lap here dad had his eyes on him I sat next to my mom and dad kina's brother sat next to me for some reason my dad was looking at him I didn't question why I just had a good time. I followed my mom and dad out kina came with me to say good bye to suko and his brother Miroku me and kina gave Miroku a hug and I gave my parents hugs and they all left. Kina was sad to see suko leave but she was happy that he came. I watched my parents and everyone leave until I couldn't see them. I turned around to go in with kina when I bumped into something "hey!" I said before I looked at what I ran in to it was kina's brother he extended his hand to help me up "sorry about that, didn't mean to scare you" I took his hand and he pulled me up off the ground "I wasn't scared!" I protested "I was just surprised" he smirked "yeah, yeah sure" I walked back to the house and he followed behind. Kina stuck her head out the door "come on you two are so SLOW!" "Were coming!" we both said in union and we ran into the house. Kina's mom closed to door behind us. "This is going to be a fun night " I said to kina as I walked into her room.


	2. Chapter 2

It hadn't taken long after we settled down to fall asleep; kina feel asleep with the plush that suko got her for her b-day one year. Her father wanted to burn it but her mom told him that if he so much as touched it will fire he would see the side of her he hadn't seem sense before they got married. He would always back off around that time, I never really understood why he was scared of kagome but eh, I guess it wasn't really my place to ask questions. Even though they both say that I am like a daughter to them sense I spend so much time over here. I mean I've lived half my life with kina and her parents.

I toast and turned, I wasn't tired anymore. I forced my eyes to open so I could see what time it was I looked at her clock it was around 2 in the morning I kicked off the blanket and tip toed out the door so I wouldn't wake kina up. Not that I really thought that I would because I swear sometimes that girl can sleep through anything but still I didn't want to take a risk with that. She would get worried if she woke up and I was going somewhere. Maybe because of the time in 3rd grade when I got mad at my parents I ran away. I closed the door behind me and started to walk down the hall it was dark so I had to be careful where I stepped there wasn't telling what kind of stuff her baby brother would have left out when he was playing. Normally it was somewhere in the hall because he liked to have his stuff out of his room. Yeah, I don't really get it either I made it down the hall and into the living room there was a little more light because of the big window that was down there I looked out. "The moon looks so beautiful" I thought to myself as I walk to the door, I took a quick look behind me just to make sure that no one was up, then I walked outside and quietly closed the door behind me I walked out onto the porch and sat down. The wind wasn't that cold it felt good it was hot in the house, which was weird for them because Inuyasha normally couldn't stand it to be too hot in there. Come to think of it, he couldn't really stand hot food either. I snickered remembering the time that kagome fixed him something with peppers in it the look on his face was priceless.

I walked out a little farther to the big tree that was at the side of their house and I sat down under it the breeze was even nicer under the tree because it went through the branches. I closed my eyes and started to enjoy my surroundings "HEY!" my eyes flicked open and I jumped up I was about ready to have to fight someone until I saw that it was just kina's brother he jumped down from the roof "I scared you" he laughed as he came over to where I was. I frowned at him "that wasn't funny you know! And why the heck where you on the roof? Are you trying to get killed?" I snapped he looked at me for a minute then smiled again, "What do you care? Sense when did you become my mother? Or is it that you where actually worried that I would hurt myself?" he snickered I felt my face heat up "That is not funny!" "And! No I wasn't worried about you, I hope you fall and hit your head maybe then it will fix whatever is loose up there!" I turned and started to walk back to the house. "You're going so soon? It's a nice night out you know, you don't have to go back into the house I didn't mean to scare you that bad it's just fun messing with you is all" I turned not as mad I looked back up to the sky "Fine!, but don't think that I am staying because you talked me into it! I am only staying because it is hot in that house and I need some air." I walked back over and sat down next to him under the tree he jumped up into the tree I looked up he was going to go all the way to the top "hey, be careful. I don't want to have to be the one to go in and tell your mom that you fell on your head because you where climbing a tree" "HAHA! Very funny!" he shouted from the top of the tree "I came up here because it's a better view of the sky, to bad for you! You can't climb this high" I was starting to get irritated by this point.

"I'll show him" I thought to myself, I started to climb up the tree it was not as easy as he made it look truth be told I didn't really like high places to much. Ever sense I was a little kid I had been scared of heights. I got up to the fourth branch and looked down. My head started to spin "It didn't look this far off the ground from down there" I shook my head and looked up. "I'll get up there even if it kills me" I started to climb again "Hey! You okay down there?" he called "I…..I'm fine" I finally managed to get out "don't look down, don't look down, don't look down" I keep telling myself "I'm already half way!" I was proud I continued to climb up Until I had to stop there wasn't enough branch for me to get to the next one I would have to jump and hope that I grabbed then next branch after the one in front of the one that I was on. I felt my chest tighten up I was scared to do that, just climbing up was a different story at least I had something under my feet if I jumped I wouldn't have any ground. I closed my eyes for a minute wishing that I would have never let him get me mad enough to climb up "I knew this was going to happen" I thought to myself I looked back up he had climbed down a little so he could see me "what's wrong? You scared?" I clinched my teeth together so I wouldn't say anything "Come on you baby you don't have that much left to go" "I can do it!" I jumped with everything that I had my right hand made it to the branch I smiled and tried to push myself up using my feet I got half way up and my foot slipped "Crap!" I screamed, I tried to re-grab onto the branch but it was too late I closed my eyes and waited for the pain to come. After a while when it didn't I opened my eyes again and minoru had me in his arms I couldn't fight the blush that crept up on me he smiled at me "are you okay? You scared me there for a minute, I thought I wasn't going to be able to get to you in time" All I could do was shake my head I was mesmerized by his golden eyes, his black hair that looked like his fathers. It felt like he stayed in the position we were in for a while until he moved over to the tree. "You can rest if you want I'll make sure you get back inside the house" I smiled "Thanks, I buried my face in his shirt trying to get comfortable and I feel asleep. "This is kind of nice, maybe he isn't just a jerk like I thought he has some good qualities" I thought as I feel into a sleep that was actually warm.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up the next morning I looked around the room I found kina sitting on her bed staring at me like there was something wrong with me. "What?" I asked she didn't move she just keep staring at my hand I looked down to see what she was staring at my hand was bandaged. She got off the bed and came over to me, "what did you do to yourself?" I couldn't really answer that because I couldn't remember everything I started to think and it hit me "I must have done it when I was climbing that tree in your yard" her eyes widened "You are terrified of highs aren't you? You could have been really hurt why did you do it? DID MY BROTHER PUT YOU UP TO IT?" kina grabbed something like if I said yes she was going to barge into his room and beat him half to death.

I looked at her she really was worried over a little cut, though I couldn't blame her she knew all my little secrets. I sighed "Well, he sort of did see he started to make fun of me because I was scared to climb up the tree" I looked up before I could tell what was going on she was out the door with a bat in her hand. "Uh oh…" I got up and ran to catch up to her she was in her brother's room I could hear her screaming at him over what I had told her "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! YOU KNOW SHE IS SCARED OF CLIMBING!" she said as she hit him again "It's okay kina really, I mean yeah he did but when I fell he made sure I was okay" she stopped and turned to me tears filled her eyes by now she dropped the bat and ran up to me and grabbed me in a big hug "You better not do anything like that again! Promise you won't!" I smiled "I promise I won't, so you won't have a heart attack on me." She smiled "thanks" she looked over at her brother who looked like he was laughing "You hit like a girl you know" as soon as he said that she was on him again but this time she didn't have the bat it was a fist fight. I moved out of the way cause I knew the first place they were going to go was going to be out the door.

"What is all the NOISE!" I heard their dad scream from down the hall he came to where I was and saw them fighting he just shook his head and looked at me "Well, when they are done tell them breakfeast is done" as soon as he said that the two of them where already running to the kitchen they couldn't wait that was one thing that could break up a fight between those two was their mother's cooking. I smiled as I walked to the kitchen with their dad who was still shaking his head in disbelief "kids, they aren't worth the money you have to spend on them" we walked in they were already at the table ready to eat kagome was fixing my plate her's and hers, and Inuyasha we sat down and she gave us our plates and she sat down. She looked at kina and minoru "You two where fighting again?" kina looked at her brother "It's his fault! He was making fun of namy and got her to climb the tree in the yard and she almost broke her neck" Inuyasha started to smiker "I thought you didn't like to climb?" kagome gave him a deadly glare that said that's not funny they she looked at me "you have to be more careful, if something would have happened to you…….I don't think kina would have liked it, no none of us would have liked it" Inuyasha looked at his son "yeah even he wouldn't have" he smiled as his son gave him the shut the heck up look I looked back to Inuyasha who wasn't worried I had seen him waylay minoru before it was funny.

So I knew he didn't really want to start something with his dad. But I did wonder what he meant I mean I knew that minoru didn't like it when a girl gets hurt but me and him didn't really get along anymore we all got along when we were little. But when we entered high school everything changed. It wasn't really unexpected my mom told me that people do change and that something friends grow apart and that is just something that you have to deal with you can't force someone to be your friend if they don't want to be. We all ate then I went with kina and her mom we spend the day shopping mainly her mom always had to make sure that they had ramen at that house. That was one thing that kina's dad refused to stop eating I smiled at the thought of everyone over there they were like a second family to me I loved my mom and dad but they really didn't have the time of day. Later that night my parents came over to get me I hugged kina, Inuyasha, and kagome "thank you for having me over" kagome smiled "it's no trouble" I walked out of the door with my parents I was walking behind them because in a way I didn't want to leave here I have had a lot of fun, I wanted it to last a little while longer. I suddenly felt something grab me and I was pulled to the edge my parents just keep walking at first I was worried but I looked down at the hand and I knew it was only kina's brother. "What? You wanted to say something?" I asked as I turned to face him. At first he was starting to creep me out because he wasn't saying anything but he had a strange look on his face "I…um…I don't really want you to go" I smiled "I don't really want to leave either but I have to" he looked down at my bandaged hand and lifted it up to his face I couldn't help but blush a little then he looked back at me "I'll see if you can come over tomorrow and visit with us, I'm sure my sister would love the idea" I smiled and gave him a hug then turned around and started after my parents they were already in the care dad didn't look like he was happy that I took a little longer because he had a frown and was looking at his clock I got in the car and we started off I looked back up I couldn't see anything up the stairs but I had a feeling he was still standing there I looked ahead mom was talking on her phone and dad was concentrating on driving I sunk in my seat and got out my cell from my bag and started texting kina her brother already told her the idea she was going to ask her parents before they left for school tomorrow if it was okay. I told her to meet me at the bus stop so we could ride the bus together I knew suki was going to be there so it would be all good her brother wouldn't try to do anything with her around. He wasn't scared of her he and her just didn't get along they would fight worse than him and kina it was funny to watch actually.

I looked back up and then back to my phone "we are in the drive way text you later" I said and then closed my phone grabbed my bags and walked into the house. I went to my room and dropped the stuff on the floor I closed my door and went to my bed I plopped down looking at the ceiling "There really isn't anything to do around here" I thought I turned on my side and hugged my stuffed horse that was on my bed I closed my eyes for a minute and started to fall asleep until I heard someone heading for my room then the knock. "Hon? Can I come in?" I sighed it was my mother "sure mom it's not locked" I said I sat up and put my horse under my blanket mom came in and looked at me "dear get ready we have to go out" I stared at her for a minute "but, but I just got home" I protested she looked angry for a minute then her face returned to normal "fine, then don't come, I don't really care at the moment if you don't there is money for food so just do whatever, oh and you will have to lock up tonight I don't know how late me and your dad are going to be at this dinner meeting" mom said as she turned away and shut my door I wanted to scream, the fact that she talked to me like that just made the anger in me swell it was like she held her job first before me. I hated that fact, it always seemed that they loved their work more than they loved me I know that it's not true in a sense or at least I try to say it is but the more I look at it the more it seems that way.

"Fine!" I screamed in my head as I looked at my door "I didn't want to spend any time with you people anyway!" I threw a shoe at the door and turned over again hugging my plushy tighter to me. I felt the tears want to come out but I faught against it I wasn't going to cry over this anymore it was pointless no matter how much I cried to myself they weren't going to come back so what was the point. I got up and turned on my TV. Then laid back down on my bed, about that time I heard a noise from my phone I got back up and got into my bag it was a text but this time it wasn't from kina it was from her brother.

Hey

I text back

Hi

Not a minute later I got a response "You okay? I got this feeling that something was wrong."

I smiled and text back "nothing is wrong, my parents are just going out for a while they don't know if they are going to be back tonight or not so I have to lock the door before I go to bed"

I got a message back

"I'll come over then, no reason why you have to stay there by yourself. You want me to see if kina wants to come to? I don't know, but I will ask um…I don't think mom will mind once I tell her the situation, be there in a little bit.

I smiled "that doesn't sound like a bad idea" I thought to myself as I held the phone I looked at the screen again.

"Okay but don't come until around an hour or so I have to wait until they are gone then I need to take a shower."

"Alright" he texted "be there in about an hour or two. See you later"

I closed my phone and held it to me as I looked at the ceiling of my room "this should be fun" I thought to myself with a smile on my face as I watched the clock then got up to take a shower. I heard my parents in the living room talking about something I wasn't really listening I didn't care what they were talking about really, I never really cared about their business life it was just boring to me. I opened the door to the bathroom and closed it behind me.


End file.
